Flambé
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike's been drinking and ends up having a heart to heart with a certain Scooby.


Title: Flambé

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X (Friendship)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike's been drinking and ends up having a heart to heart with a certain Scooby.

Warnings/Spoilers: Set shortly after Primeval

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #525 from tamingthemuse- Flambe

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike was stumbling around Sunnydale with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. He had messed up his life so badly. All he wanted was to be whole again and Adam fucking tricked him into thinking it was actually possible. And in doing so he had caused a rift between the Scooby's. They were still pissed at him for betraying them. Though really what did they expect he was the Big Bad! They should have seen it coming really. But after Spike did what he did he realized that he had fucked up the only... friendship he had. Friendship of course was a strong word but they really were all he had. Any trust they had was now gone and Spike was alone once more. At least the Scooby's made up again. Maybe they wouldn't hate him as much.

So now Spike was drowning his sorrows while trying to contemplate what he should do now. Though drinking and planning at the same time didn't seem to be working. Spike was much more interested in the drinking part anyway. Besides planning wasn't one of his strong suits. With a shrug of his shoulders he decided things would sort themselves out. For better or for worse Spike would find out. Spike noticed he was outside the gates to his crypt and opted to head home before he passed out unprotected and turned into a flambé when the sun came out. Two steps towards his crypt he tripped and landed face first into a puddle of mud. And things were looking better and better.

"Looks like you could use a hand."

Spike groaned as he got onto his hands and knees. Just what he needed. "Go away, whelp. I'm not nearly drunk enough to listen to you nag at me aboutme betraying you."

Xander ignored Spike's request and didn't leave. In fact he helped Spike to his feet. "You tripped and fell in mud, I'm pretty sure your drunk enough, buddy." Not worried about his clothes getting dirty Xander wrapped an arm around Spike's waist and directed him towards his crypt.

"Not your buddy," Spike said. "I betrayed you. You are supposed to leave me in the mud, not help me!"

"I'm the good guy, remember?" Xander asked. He pushed the crypt door open and walked in dragging Spike in with him. "And yeah you did betray us. That really wasn't that shocking. You being an evil vampire and all." He started pulling Spike's muddy shirt off.

Spike swatted at him away. "What are you a pouf?"

Xander eyed Spike. "Yes, Spike I came all the way over here to strip you naked and stare at the wonderfulness of you," he replied sarcastically. "Are you going to be thrilled waking up tomorrow only to find that your completely destroyed your covers?"

"Like you give a shit about my covers or anything that has to do with me." Spike pushed away from Xander. "You hate me and I hate you."

"Just let me help you," Xander said stubbornly. He undid Spike's jeans and yanked them down his hips. "You haven't caught on to the trend of wearing underwear, huh?" Xander was not surprised in the least.

Spike stood there ass naked as the day he was born. "I find that they ride up on me. Not very scary when I'm picking a wedgie every five minutes, now am I?"

Xander snorted with laughter. He never thought Spike would ever use the word wedgie. He had to be the alcohol. "Look the reason I came here was to check on you. I know that is really shocking but I kind of get where you were coming from teaming up with Adam. If I had a chip shoved in my brain that caused me pain I'd probably try to do whatever I could to get it out. I hate that you tricked us because I did think we were becoming friends but maybe that was just a stupid mistake on my end. No matter what happened though I am sorry that you didn't get what you want. And if you decide that you grow bored with getting drunk maybe you could start coming around and helping us again. I know your evil but you are really good at kicking demon ass and we could always use the extra muscle and brains to help us out.

"I don't think I'd be welcomed with open arm, Harris," Spike reminded him. "I did almost get you all killed after all."

"They won't," Xander agreed. "But they are also not stupid enough to turn away help. Buffy and Giles might keep you on a short leash for a while but I think in the end it could get better... for all of us." He looked at Spike with his big hazel eyes.

Spike laid down on his couch an arm over his eyes. "I don't need anything from you or your stupid little friends."

"I think that is exactly what you need... friends," Xander stated with certainty. "For over a hundred years you've always had someone even if it was just some stupid minion. You have no one now and I think you are lonely. And I am telling you, you don't have to be." He started to head towards the door. "Just think about what I said, okay? I can guarantee you that you will have one friend there."

When Xander left Spike let out a sigh. The damn bastard was right, he needed someone in his life. He wasn't good at being alone and maybe at least friends would help fill the void that he had. Maybe tomorrow he'd stop by the watcher's place, see if Xander was right. From what Xander said Spike felt like it was sincere. Maybe there could be a reason for him to keep living in this hell.

The End


End file.
